


Five Dates

by besitos



Series: The Best Things In Life (Actually) Come In Fives [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i also don't know how to use commas whoopsie, nothing but:, seungkwan and vernon are 25 but it’s set in 2017, seungkwan as a famous singer is a Good Concept... Always and Forever, verkwan is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besitos/pseuds/besitos
Summary: In which a kindergarten teacher challenges a famous singer with five dates to change his mind (it doesn't hurt at all that said singer's niece is the perfect wingchild).// alternatively: vernon has been heartbroken far too many times and seungkwan has more than enough love to give





	Five Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boo98 (butter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter/gifts).



> dedicated to the loveliest of souls, janie !! it was a complete honor to write for someone as wonderful (and legendary, let's be real) as you. you are the peace and tranquility in my life, and i appreciate that so very much :) i hope the rest of your year is filled with light and love... i really do hope you like this, muah !
> 
> and also a huge gracias to rhhb: mi gente, i enjoy being your local short, spanglish-speaking, dramatic, jun-lovin xicana !!! words can't express how lucky i am to be surrounded by such creative, talented souls... i hope we keep writing together for many more years whipdab !! les quiero tantísimo ♥

**October 23, 2017**

**4:05 pm PST**

Vernon falls for Boo Seungkwan the moment he lays eyes on him.

Literally.

Carrying a large box of Halloween decorations, he carefully walks down the steep stairs of the main staircase, remembering many past… _incidents_ he’s had on these particular stairs, none being too kind on what he calls his “prematurely aging back”. (It isn't easy managing a classroom of five to six year olds that don't seem to have an off switch). 

He feels his glasses start to slide down the bridge of his nose, so he scrunches it in hopes of making them stay in their current position while he finishes his (dangerous) trek to the first floor where his kindergarten classroom is located.

“Jiyeon, no!”

It all happens so fast after  that. A suit clad figure sprints towards him as a small weight hits the back of his knees, making them buckle and send his body weight forward, his initial reaction being to screw his eyes shut, and the second, to grip his box tighter.  

“Got you.”

Vernon opens his own eyes to the sight of a different set of beautiful brown eyes, flooded with concern. The man in the suit is holding him by the upper arms, their faces mere inches apart. He feels his ears start to heat up, so he clears his throat, and works on rearranging his position so he’s no longer leaning forward and towards the stranger.

“You held on to that box for dear life, didn’t you?”

Vernon doesn’t trust himself to speak, much less in the presence of such an important looking person. Such a _breathtaking_ important person. In his three years of teaching at Rose Creek Primary School, he’s learnt that the teachers never interact with the parents of students unless: one, they’re talked to first, or two, want to be taken to court by a hysterical wife who thinks the poor teacher is going after their millionaire husband. It never goes well, either way.

“You do know how to talk, right? I’m kind of, uh, lost. I have an appointment with the headmaster, and I’ve been following that hyperactive little squirt everywhere.” His voice is the soft blanket Vernon wraps himself in at night while staring at the stars from his balcony, and his accent is overshadowed by the gentleness of his appearance.

“Y-Yeah. I mean, yes, I do know how to talk. Sorry, I guess my life flashed before my eyes a bit too quickly for comfort. I was lucky to have you save me from a terrible fall. Thank you very much, uh, Mr… Sir.”

The man laughs, a beautiful sound, that temporarily distracts Vernon from the small girl in a paint splattered denim dress, holding a hot pink purse, that suddenly materializes and clings to the man’s legs like a koala.

“Call me Seungkwan, please. I’m only twenty five, and titles like those make me think of someone who’s at least forty.”

Vernon blinks. “So all teachers are at least forty?”

Seungkwan laughs again, and this time, Vernon tries to commit the sound to memory. “No, of course not! You, for example, don’t look a day over twenty, and you are a teacher, right?”

Vernon clutches the box of decorations closer to his chest in an effort to muffle the loud pounding of his heart. “Yes, I am, and you’re too kind.” A comfortable silence swirls around them, until the little girl Vernon has completely forgotten about speaks up.

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“Oh, follow me. There’s a bathroom right next to the headmaster’s office.” Vernon leads them through mazes of hallways that have become a part of his everyday life. He feels Seungkwan’s eyes on him, and wonders if the jeans he chose to wear today make his butt look good. (It looks okay, but nothing Kim Kardashian-esque).

They reach the office, and Vernon uses his box to gesture to the door. “Here you go. The bathroom is the one immediately to the right.”

“Thank you, so much. Would you grant me the honor of knowing your name?”

Vernon ignores the butterflies in his stomach. “Vernon. I mean, my birth name is Hansol, but only my family uses that, so Vernon.” He’s rambling, but Seungkwan only has an amused look on his face.

“Vernon.” Seungkwan repeats, saying it like a holy word. “I hope we see each other soon.”

“Me too.”

\-----

While he’s closing the attic door, Vernon hears laughter stream through the half open door that leads to the rooftop garden.

He peeks his head outside, and his heart accelerates the moment he sees the source of the laughter. (He tells his heart it has to stop doing that, hasn’t it had enough pain to last a lifetime?).

Seungkwan chases the girl through the rows of fragrant blooms and greens, and it strikes Vernon as a scene from a movie. They look like the most delicate garden fairies, the kind that appeared in the fairytales his mother used to read to his little sister at bedtime.

“Hey Vernon, I didn’t see you there!”

Vernon curses himself for not leaving sooner, but with a heavy sigh, he pushes the door a little wider, and steps into the garden, letting the October sun wash over his body.

"Does... everyone use this garden?" Vernon nearly jumps out of his skin when Seungkwan suddenly appears at his side.

"Uh, no, actually. It's the creation of the fifth grade garden club, but it's up to the other teachers whether or not they want to bring their classes up here. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. My grandmother owns a garden that puts Eden to shame. I grew up in Korea, on Jeju Island, falling asleep among the lavender and having tea parties with her by the tulips, and I want every child to have similar opportunities, I guess."

“Did you go to the beach a lot?” Vernon imagines him as a small child, with sun-kissed skin, collecting shells, occasionally picking up crabs, and running into the ocean when it got too hot.

“Yeah, I did. I think I can’t ever live too far away from either a garden or an ocean. I’d probably grow depressed.” Seungkwan’s expression turns wistful as he speaks.

“Oh. I bet you have a nice garden and live by the beach.”

“Pretty much.”

Vernon wonders just how rich you have to be to own a house by the beach, pay tuition at Rose Creek Primary School, wear a suit that costs more than his latest paycheck, and sound like it’s no big deal.

The little girl starts running towards them, and Seungkwan chuckles. “Oh, Jiyeon… She takes after her mother. But her mother says she’s just like me.”

“I agree with her mother.” Vernon ignores the painful twinge in his heart as he says this. He chides himself for even thinking that a man as ethereal as Seungkwan could stay single for long. It mustn’t be hard to find love if you’re young, handsome, and rich, he thinks bitterly.  

Seungkwan beams at this. “You know how to make a man happy.”

“Uh, thanks, I think.”

“Uncle Boo! There’s some tulips over there, you have to see them!”  Jiyeon grabs Seungkwan’s hand, and beckons to Vernon. “You have to come too, Mister.”

Vernon follows them, processing what he just heard. He was seriously convinced that this was a father-daughter dynamic, but now, it turns out Seungkwan is the uncle. (Vernon tells himself that this doesn’t mean anything, that it’s still quite likely he’s in a relationship).

“Red tulips… Those mean love forever, right?”

Vernon thinks he sees Seungkwan glance at him from the corner of his eyes, but plays it off as his pure imagination. There’s no reason that he, a medium wage teacher, wearing glasses and a sweater that has a large pumpkin on it, should be getting looks like those from absolutely anybody.

“Right, Jiji.” The uncle pats his niece’s head, with a look of such adoration, Vernon wonders just how much love a single person can harbor for another.

“You’re going to be my teacher,” Jiyeon says, looking up at Vernon. “I’m five.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. You have a weird last name.”

Seungkwan blushes. “Jiyeon…”

“My mommy said ‘w’ is pronounced like ‘wuh’, but how come there is no ‘wuh’ in your last name?”

Vernon grins at the sight of Seungkwan’s mortified expression. “I don’t know, actually. We should get on a plane and ask Korea why.”

“Are you from Korea too? So is my uncle and my mommy.” She motions for Vernon to come closer to her, and in an exaggerated whisper says, “My dad is from Boston. That’s so boring.”

Vernon has met hundreds of kids since he became a teacher, but none of them have shined as brightly as Jiyeon. He wonders if it’s a genetic thing.

“Ji, could you give Mr. Chwe and I a moment?”

She gives Vernon a sly smile. “Yeah.” They watch her skip off, until Seungkwan clears his throat.

“Look, I know this is really forward, and maybe a bit inappropriate as you’re my niece’s teacher, but would you be willing to get some coffee or something one day?”

Vernon is weightless. He’s floating. This is the happiest he’s been in a while, but reality hits him, and he comes crashing down.

“I… I can’t. I don’t have anything against you, believe me, but I don’t date.”

Seungkwan’s face falls, and Vernon feels like someone with steel knuckles has punched him in the stomach with all their strength. Twice.

“Oh… I’m sorry, really sorry. I didn’t… I’m so embarrassed, I’m sorry for ever assuming that you would want to go on a date with me.” Seungkwan gives him a sad smile. “I should… go get Jiyeon. She’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Five dates.” Vernon blurts. He can’t let him get away so easily.

“What?”

“Five dates. I’ll give you five dates so you can change my mind. Convince me that dating isn’t necessarily a bad thing.” Vernon’s brain is protesting against this, but he ignores it.

A smirk decorates Seungkwan’s face when he turns around, and he walks closer to Vernon. “Deal. Nothing has prepared you for my charms and wit.”

Vernon snorts. “You’re so on.”

**Date Number One**

**November 3, 2017**

**12:17 pm PST**

“My uncle thinks you’re really cute.”

Vernon is nearly hit by a kid on a swing when Jiyeon breaks the news, leading him by the hand to the water fountain so he can hold her hair back while she drinks.

“Keep walking, Mr. Chwe! I can’t tell you that my uncle is going to ask you out on a date tonight if you get hit!”

At this, Vernon chokes. “What?”

“I said what I said.” Jiyeon lets go of his hand to turn around and plant her hands firmly on her hips.

Vernon laughs at her sassy stance, then remembers what it was that caused it. He hasn’t seen Seungkwan since the day he came to enroll his niece at the school, but they have been texting regularly since. They even sent each other pictures of their Halloween costumes. Seungkwan was a teacher. Vernon was a candy corn.

“Your uncle is a very busy man, Jiyeon. I’m sure I’m the least of his worries.”

Jiyeon wrinkles her nose in distaste. “He sends you messages all the time. We almost crashed the car because he was looking at his phone, but he told me not to tell my mommy.”

The bell rings, signaling the end of the kindergarten recess, and commencement of their lunchtime before Vernon can say anything. The students run to get in their class lines, and while Vernon walks toward his so he can walk them to the cafeteria, the other kindergarten teacher catches up to him.

“Boo Seungkwan’s niece seems to like you a lot.” Miss. Lawrence has been teaching for a year longer than Vernon, and despite being the teacher closest to his age, they never really talk unless it’s about lesson plans or to ask if the copier in the teacher’s lounge is working.

It seems weird to Vernon that she not only knows who Seungkwan is, but who his niece is. Class rosters are only available to teachers and the headmaster.

“Yeah. She and her uncle are very nice people.”

“Wait, you’ve talked to her uncle?” Vernon doesn’t miss the flash of envy in Miss. Lawrence’s eyes.

“Well, yeah. Don’t you talk to the parents or guardians of your students at times?”

“Do you even know who he is?” she hisses lowly.

“Miss. Lawrence, I don’t like the fact that you’re using that tone with me at our workplace, and I think you’re overreacting. He’s only Jiyeon’s uncle.”

“Search him up,” Miss. Lawrence says as she brushes past him. “You’ll see I’m not overreacting.”

\-----

Vernon has been staring at his phone screen for several moments before he notices someone has sat down next to him.

“Why are you looking at my uncle? He always sends you pictures.”

Vernon drops his phone in surprise, and it hits the table loudly. “Jiyeon, you scared me.”

“May I have one of your Oreos?” She’s holding up his Ziploc bag up to his face, a wide smile visible past the plastic.

“Yeah, of course.” Vernon doesn’t remember seeing anything about Oreos on her allergy list, and hopes that if she’s asking for one, it means there haven’t been allergic reactions in the past.

“Do you bring Oreos everyday? My mommy and daddy say they’re only for little kids.”

“No, I only bring them on Fridays. They make my lunch special.”

Jiyeon thinks about this for a while, then nods. “You’re more funner than them. That’s why my uncle likes you so much.”

Vernon watches her eat, little legs swinging underneath her. “Ji… Is your uncle really a singer?”

“Yeah. Did you know he started singing when I was in my mommy’s tummy?”

“Really?” Vernon doesn’t remember reading anything about what started Seungkwan’s successful career, but he’s in awe. He’s achieved so much in the industry, despite only having five years of experience in the spotlight and being Korean.

“Mmhm. What are we doing in science today, Mr. Chwe?”

“We’re going to check up on our butterfly cocoons and draw them into our science journals.”

Jiyeon claps her hands. “You are the bestest!”

\-----

Two minutes before the bell rings, while all his students are pushing their chairs in and grabbing backpacks out of their cubbies, Vernon receives a text.

 **_[2:13 pm]_ ** _Seungkwan: are you available for that coffee date today?_

Vernon lets out a yelp of surprise, causing the students closest to him to ask if he’s okay. He assures them that he is, and walks toward the classroom door so that once the bell rings, they can walk to the playground, where all the kindergartners get both dropped off and picked up.

Jiyeon is the line leader this week, and she takes her job seriously. She makes sure all the kids are in a single file line, and tells Vernon random unicorn facts. Vernon is sure he knows all about unicorns at this point.

“Has my uncle sent you a message yet?” Vernon waves goodbye to little Albert, then turns to Jiyeon, who’s squatting over a pile of rocks she keeps stacking on top of each other.

“He has. Would you like to help me send him a message back?”

Jiyeon’s eyes crinkle as she nods in agreement. “I can spell better than I can read.”

And so, Vernon whips out his phone and they sit close to each other so they can brainstorm the perfect response.

This is how Seungkwan finds them, heads pressed together, giggling every so often at each idea they come up with. Jiyeon notices him first, and lets out a little screech as she throws herself into his open arms.

“You didn’t answer my text,” Seungkwan playfully accuses, giving Vernon a small pout.

“I was helping him type, Uncle Boo! We had to send you the most perfect one!”

Seungkwan picks his niece up and presses a kiss to her cheek. “A simple yes or no would have sufficed, you two.”

“Mr. Chwe’s answer was yes! He told me!”

Two nearly identical expectant looks are thrown at Vernon, and he feels attacked for 0.5 seconds. (He felt like a deer caught in the headlights, he later deduces). “My answer was yes,” he mumbles as he plays with the rings on his left hand.

“Excellent! I actually got dropped off here, so if we could get home in your car, that would be great.”

“My uncle has lots of Oreos,” Jiyeon says proudly.

“Sure. Let me just go get my things.”

\-----

After a tour and a game of hide-and-seek (which left Seungkwan breathless and red in the face… Vernon said he needed to play with kids more), Vernon still can’t believe that _this_ is where Seungkwan lives.

True, a famous singer, winner of a couple Grammys and numerous other musical awards wouldn’t be living in a shoebox apartment like he does, but Vernon is more than convinced that this part of the planet is some kind of alternate universe where only beauty is allowed. He feels like an outsider.

“How do you like your coffee?”

“Uh, light. Two sugars, and if you have any french vanilla creamers, three of those, please.”

“Thanks, I’ll be done soon.”

Vernon watches Seungkwan prepare their coffees, and something about it feels so downright intimate, he eventually has to look away.

“Here you go.” Vernon quietly says his thanks, and waits for Seungkwan to take a seat next to him on the kitchen island.

“Jiyeon told me you know now.”

Vernon freezes, and quickly sets his mug back down. He wonders if he should play dumb or if he should just come clean. He feels like that one Caveman Spongebob meme.

“First of all, forgive me for ever thinking that I could exclude this from you. I was so shocked when I came across someone who didn’t know who I was, and I was selfish. I wanted to be treated normally, like I wasn’t famous. You didn’t see me as Boo Seungkwan, the singer, but as Uncle Boo, and I really loved that. I should’ve been more honest with you sooner, but I guess I was testing just how long it would last.” Seungkwan takes a deep breath, and reaches out to place his hand over Vernon’s, which are resting on the table.

The gesture is so gentle, Vernon forgets how to breathe for a few seconds. _This_ is one of the reasons Vernon won’t date anymore. It’s so easy for him to lose himself in the eyes of another person, not caring or knowing if that person feels the same way.

“Seungkwan, it’s fine. I don’t blame you a single bit. Yes, I would’ve appreciated it if you had been honest from the start but I wouldn’t have treated you any differently. I can assure you some of my students have parents more famous than you. Anyways, I have two friends who talk so much about you, I honestly felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner.”

“Wow, instead of getting some mushy response, all I get is you roasting me. I feel the love.”

Vernon’s lips curve upwards. “You’re so dramatic. I’m just being honest. And while we’re on this topic, let’s talk about why I told you I didn’t date at first.”

“Oh my God, it’s fine. I really don’t want you to leave my home crying. You promised me five dates, and I want my full dollars worth… But tell me, I’m listening.”

“All right, so. Let’s say there’s a boy, and this boy is just naturally drawn to beautiful things, as are the majority of the human beings who populate this planet. Now, this boy has a problem where he’s too trusting and careless at the same time. Something that suffers most because of this is his heart, and no matter how many times the boy gets his heart broken, he never seems to learn.”

“Oh, Vernon.” Seungkwan starts to draw circles with his thumb on Vernon’s hand as light as a mother’s touch.

“It’s fine. That’s why two years ago I decided enough was enough and stopped. You’re the first person to make me think twice about breaking my… boycott.”

“Boycott… You’re so funny. Y’know, considering you’ve literally been a monk, you’re not too bad.”

Vernon shoots a glare at the amused male. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I won’t elaborate, and will now declare an end to our first date.”

“You sneaky fox,” Vernon huffs.

**Date Number Two**

**November 12, 2017**

**1:00 am PST**

At one in the morning, Vernon’s phone starts ringing with an incoming FaceTime call, making him drop it on his face in surprise.

“Why are you rubbing your nose?” How Seungkwan can manage to sound and look like a fresh flower during the wee hours of the morning, Vernon has no idea. (He knows he looks like a zombie, just like 99% of the population would if they were suddenly interrupted midway through their Instagram stalking).

“You startled me. I dropped my phone on my face.”

“You’re so silly. I think that’s what I like most about you.” Vernon can’t help but to blush in response. He seems to be doing this a lot more recently, ever since Seungkwan wandered into his life.

Seungkwan opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates for a bit, trying to form the proper words. “Can I… Come over maybe? I really can’t sleep and-”

“Yeah. Of course. I’ll warn you, my apartment is nowhere near as grand as your place.”

“I don’t care. I just want company, and yours is the one I crave.”

Vernon groans and covers his face with the arm that isn’t holding up his phone. “Oh, stop. I think I got cavities hearing that.”

Seungkwan tries to laugh like a villain, but winces when he can’t execute it perfectly. “That’s the point, Vern. Anyways, text me your address, and I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Got it. See you soon, Kwannie.”

“Kwannie, huh?” Seungkwan raises an eyebrow. Before Vernon can react, he laughs and ends the call by blowing a kiss.

Vernon lies on his bed for a good minute before remembering his living room is an absolute mess and tells himself he has to find a way to stop blushing as much.

\-----

“So this is where the magic happens.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“When I told Jiyeon I was coming to visit you, she said to check if you had any animals washing your dishes. She’s convinced you’re One With Nature and have a few magical talents up your sleeve.”

“Isn’t that Snow White?” Vernon sets down a glass of water in front of Seungkwan, and takes a seat next to him. He tries to ignores the fact that Seungkwan said he told Jiyeon, meaning this was premeditated, but the butterflies in his stomach are nearly completely out of control. 

“I have no idea, but I think her mom is now regretting sending her off to school. If she’s not talking about me, she’s talking about you and the cool things you do in science or art. I didn’t even know she liked science.”

“Kids are like that. They’re pure potential that just has to be guided so they can grow.”

“You are such a teacher,” Seungkwan says through his laughter. “You’re going to make a great father one day... I mean, only if you want kids.”

Vernon smirks at Seungkwan’s flustered state. “Of course I want them. If anything, I’m sure I’ll be even better with kids once I have my own.”

“You mean, you’ll be great with your own kids because of all this trial and error.”

“Seungkwan! That’s not how it works.”

Seungkwan snickers into his hand, looking just like Jiyeon for the briefest second. “Sorry, Mr. Chwe. I guess you’ll have to be the father of my children if you don’t want something bad to happen to them.”

“Oh shut up. You can always just hire me as your live-in nanny and you and your partner won’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Great. That means I don’t have to look too far for an extramarital affair.” Seungkwan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re so gross.” Vernon complains, pushing him away. “Are you sure you’re not actually fifteen years old?”

“Maybe in my heart. A young heart is good though, it can beat extra fast for you.”

“I swear, if you don’t stop, I will kick you out a file a restraining order against you.” Vernon tries to make his threat sound as menacing as possible, but it’s absolutely ruined when Seungkwan starts to fake cry.

“Just… let’s go see what shops are open. I think I’m going to go crazy locked inside my apartment with you.”

They end up buying Taquitos and Slurpees from the 7-Eleven down the block from Vernon’s apartment and eat them on a bench at a nearby park.

And when Seungkwan reaches for Vernon’s hand to hold as they enjoy the peace of the early morning, Vernon doesn’t pull away.

Even if Seungkwan’s fingers are greasy and cold.  

**Date Number Three**

**November 19, 2017**

**4:45 pm PST**

The setting sun emits rays of light that paint Seungkwan’s chest, making it look like he has a golden heart. (He actually does, but unfortunately, it can’t be seen with the naked eye).

“What’s on the agenda today, Mr. Boo?”

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow at him. “If I asked you to bring your telescope, what do you expect?”

“We’re going bear hunting?” Vernon replies in a playful tone, knowing that he’ll get an irritated Seungkwan, also known as his favorite Seungkwan.

“Just… Set up your darn thing. If you keep this up, I won’t let you wrap yourself with one of blankets I brought in case it gets too cold.”

“I’ll knock you unconscious with my telescope, steal your blankets, and drive away in your car.”

“You will do no such thing. Do you realize how many people would be at your tail if they found out you murdered the famous Boo Seungkwan?”

“Okay, tiger. I get it. Now, what was the thing you wanted to tell me about?”

Seungkwan moves closer to him. “I have some interviews and concerts in Korea for the next month and I get back on the fourteenth of December. Would a date the next day be okay?”

A month seems so far away, especially without Seungkwan, but Vernon won’t admit that just yet. “Sure. Do you have anything planned?”

“I promised Jiyeon I’d take her Christmas shopping that day, and afterwards, we can set up a tent inside my garden.”

“So we can have a tea party near the lavender and sleep among the tulips?”

Seungkwan reaches out and touches Vernon’s cheek. “The indoor one. We’ll have to wait until at least late spring to camp out in my backyard. True, winter isn’t as cold in SoCal as it is in other places in the world, but I couldn’t bear to wake up to a frozen Vernon.”

Vernon’s chest feels warm and glowy all of a sudden, and he reaches up to grab Seungkwan’s hand so he can take it in both of his. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

They stare into each others eyes for several moments, and Vernon feels words he knows he won’t be able to control once they’re out start to push past his lips.

“So, I’ll see you then?”

“As long as I keep getting my good morning and good night texts, I think you will,” Vernon jokes.

Seungkwan leans in to plant a quick kiss on Vernon’s cheek. (The area feels like a fairy threw pixie dust at it for days afterwards. Vernon nearly cries on the day when his cheek no longer feels magical. It hurt to miss Seungkwan as much as he did at that moment). “You bet you will.”

Vernon decides he’ll leave the talk for the next date. He wants Seungkwan to enjoy his trip and not feel like there’s something holding him back.

So they spend the rest of their time together taking turns looking through Vernon’s telescope, with Vernon laughing at Seungkwan's reaction to his first time seeing stars, and later eat some peanut butter sandwiches Seungkwan prepared as they lay on a blanket staring at the endless expanse above them. 

None of the stars in the sky, however, hold a candle to Seungkwan’s beauty.

(Vernon also tells the butterflies in his stomach to shut up, or else he’ll swallow a bomb).

**Date Number Four**

**December 15, 2017**

**3:00 pm PST**

The food court is playing “All I Want For Christmas Is You” as Seungkwan appears, balancing two Chillattas for the adults and CinnaSweeties for Jiyeon.

“Here you go, baby.”

Jiyeon and Vernon say thanks at the same time, causing Vernon to duck his head in embarrassment and Jiyeon to giggle into her hands.

“What’s so funny?” Seungkwan asks as he slides into his chair, sipping on his strawberries & cream Chillatta.

“Nothing,” Jiyeon quickly replies in a sing-song voice. Vernon lets out a sigh of relief. He still can’t believe that so much of his life depends on a five year old.

“Well then. Eat up, Jiyeon. If we want to find the perfect gift for your parents, we need to beat the rush.”

“What does that mean?” Jiyeon asks.

“It means you have to buy your presents before everybody else.”

“Oh.” Jiyeon stops to think for a second, and pops a CinnaSweetie into her mouth. “I like being first.”

“You mean you like winning,” Seungkwan mutters. He smiles at Vernon, and holds out his Chillatta. “Here, try some of mine. I got you the Oreo one just because Jiyeon has told me that you include a Ziploc baggie of Oreos in your lunch on Fridays only.”

Vernon stops drinking almost immediately. Seungkwan notices, and a pretty pink color floods his cheeks. “I mean, she-”

“It’s Boo Seungkwan!” a female voice yells from a few feet away.

“Oh shoot. Jiji, grab your food, you can eat while we shop. Vernon, could you please start walking with her to Macy’s? I’ll meet up with you in a bit.”

Vernon nods, and Seungkwan walks towards his growing mass of fans. He helps Jiyeon stand up, and gently wipes her face with some baby wipes he always keeps in his backpack.

“I don’t like when fans find my uncle,” she whispers as they start to walk away from the food court. “My mommy says he should get a bodyguard, but he says most fans respect his privacy.”

She reaches up for Vernon’s hand, and squeezes it tightly. “You’re the only person that he lets enter his space bubble that isn’t me.”

Vernon feels his heart melt. “Oh, honey. Your uncle has to stand close to so many people each day, I’m sure many people enter his space bubble.”

“No! His space bubble is here.” She fiercely points to her head. “He gets lost in there a lot, that’s how he writes all his songs. Only I know my way around his space bubble, because I used to live there before I was born, that’s what my uncle says. What do you think?”

Vernon is at loss for words. “I think that his space bubble must be such a beautiful place if it has both you and your uncle.”

Jiyeon giggles. “My uncle thinks you’re beautiful too. He talks in his sleep, and one time when he babysitted me, all he could talk about was your eyes.”

“What about Mr. Chwe’s eyes?”

“They’re lighter than yours.” Once again, Vernon is astounded by how quickly Jiyeon can get them out of a sticky situation.

“Oh, right.” Seungkwan tiredly rubs his face, making Vernon wonder what kind of things he has to deal with at every fan encounter.

“Are you okay?” Vernon asks him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m just still pretty jet lagged. You know how I told you about how I got dehydrated? Well, if I go too long without drinking water I feel really lightheaded.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Vernon stops and quickly slips off his backpack, zips it open, then rummages around until he finds the baby water bottle he always keeps in case of an emergency.

“Here you go. I think there’s another one in here in case you finish it or have something against water fountains.”

“Thanks. No wonder those fans thought we were dating, you take such good care of me. Are you the mom friend or something?”

“UNCLE BOO, MR. CHWE! HURRY UP PLEASE!”

The two start walking towards Jiyeon, who’s jumping in front of the store door, probably hyper from her Cinnabon treat, and Vernon’s heart has suddenly gone into overdrive, beating so fast, he’s scared Seungkwan can hear it. Them? Dating? Well…

“I’m a kindergarten teacher, what else would you expect from me, man? If you want a real mom friend, I’ll introduce you to Junhui. He can crack eggs with one hand, and I don’t know about you, but I think that’s super cool.”

“I bet he can make cupcakes a lot faster than me.”

“Maybe. We should have a little competition one day.” The two high five, and Vernon’s hand doesn’t fail to tingle at the feeling.

“Finally, you’re here.” Jiyeon throws herself at Seungkwan’s legs, and  shoots a gummy smile at Vernon.

“Yes, we’re finally here, my darling. Now, do you have any idea what you’d like to get your mom and dad?”

“Something sparkly… Do you think mommy likes glitter nail polish?”

“Hm… Does she wear nail polish?”

Vernon watches the two of them walk off, and it hits him like a brick wall collapsing on top of him. While the thought terrified him at first, he is now certain he wouldn’t care in the least to be known as Seungkwan’s boyfriend.

The boy has completely stolen his heart.

\-----

Sitting inside a tent pitched inside Seungkwan’s indoor garden, laying in separate sleeping bags, Vernon feels like all the feelings he’s been holding in his heart are about to punch a hole through his chest.

“Y’know,” he starts shakily, “our next date will be the fifth one.”

Seungkwan shifts in his sleeping bag. “Oh… is it really?”

“Yeah.” Vernon lets out a sigh, which Seungkwan echoes.

Seungkwan turns to face him, an indescribable emotion etched on his face. “I haven’t really talked about my feelings to you, mostly since I’m so obsessed with every date being special to you, but I want you to know that-”

“I’m in love with you, dork.”

If Vernon could ask the stars for one wish, it would be to have a physical copy of Seungkwan’s reaction to those words. His mouth drops, and his eyes widen comically, all while still being endearing.

“You… are in love… with me?”

Vernon laughs, enjoying the way the sound bounces around the cloth walls separating them from the outside world. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that? I mean, you _are_ the famous one of the two.”

Seungkwan sticks his hands out of his sleeping bag to smack Vernon’s chest lightly, making both of them laugh. “I’m convinced you’re a god who fell from the heavens, so no, I have every right to ask myself if I’m even worthy of your love.”

“You most definitely are, Kwannie. You also deserve the sun, the moon, and all the stars. I wasn’t lying when I told you that dating has always been a negative experience for me, but with you, as cheesy as it sounds, that’s changed. I want it to be your hands I hold to reassure me when I’m nervous. I want it to be your arms that hold me when I’m scared. I want it to be your lips that kiss me when you want to communicate what words can’t.”

Seungkwan’s face is so close to his now, and he feels his breath catch in his chest.

“I love you. So much.”

Then, they’re kissing. Seungkwan’s hands cradle Vernon’s face ever so gently, like he’s absolutely fragile, and Vernon’s arms wrap around Seungkwan’s neck, trying to pull him closer and closer, like they could mold their souls into one if they got close enough.

“Wow,” Vernon breathes.

“Considering we were laying on our sides and in separate bags, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“So you thought I was going to be a bad kisser, is that what you’re saying?” Vernon teases.

“No! I mean, of course not. I guess my inner romantic thought we’d have fireworks and and a string quartet.”

“Well, I think the fireworks were here.” Vernon places his hand on Seungkwan’s heart. “And the music was here.” He moves his hand up to the side of Seungkwan’s head, running his fingers through the soft hair there.

Seungkwan lets out a groan. “Jesus, I think you’re worse than me. What have I created?”

“A lovesick monster.” Vernon presses a shy kiss to the tip of Seungkwan’s nose, and they giggle.

“Hm… It doesn’t sound too bad when you put it like that.”

They end up snuggling together inside Vernon’s sleeping bag to “conserve body heat”, with Seungkwan as the little spoon.

**Date Number Five (and counting)**

**December 25, 2017**

**9:45 pm PST**

Vernon invites Seungkwan to Seungcheol’s home, calling it both a date _and_ their debut, where a Christmas get-together that was meticulously planned is being held. (When Seungcheol called to invite Vernon, Jeonghan yelled at him to bring his boyfriend, or else not to come at all. The call ended shortly thereafter. Vernon had no clue how Jeonghan could sense he was Officially taken).

The pair arrive at the front door holding hands, in an effort to calm their nerves. All of Vernon’s friends have only ever heard of ‘Kwannie’, but none of them have the slightest clue that Vernon has actually captured the heart of the famous singer. Seungkwan squeezes Vernon’s hand in a reassuring manner, and leans in to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“We got this, baby. I believe in you.”

Vernon nearly melts into a puddle right then and there, and he probably would’ve if the door hadn’t swung open.

“Oh hey, Vernon. This must be your-”

“OH MY GOD IT’S BOO SEUNGKWAN. BOO SEUNGKWAN! GUYS YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHO’S AT THE DOOR IT’S-”

“You’re not supposed to say ‘oh my God’, Soonyoung.” The first boy cuts the second one off and pushes him back inside the house. He redirects his gaze to the pair, wearing an apologetic smile. “I’m Joshua, come on in.”

Vernon leads Seungkwan in as Joshua closes the door behind them, suddenly feeling like a new visitor. He hopes Seokmin doesn’t insist on giving them a tour of his bedroom, where a sizable poster he snatched at Seungkwan’s latest concert is hung on the patch of ceiling above his bed. (There are also some lipstick marks on Seungkwan’s face, but everyone chose to ignore them when Seokmin brought the poster home).

When they finally step into the living room, he first senses all the eyes on them, and the thick silence second.

“Hi everyone, I’m Vernon’s boyfriend, Seungkwan. It’s so nice to meet all of you, and finally put a face to the people Vernon speaks so highly of and calls his ‘adoptive family’.” Seungkwan flashes a confident smile, the very one he’s known for, and the room descends into chaos.

Vernon looks upon all of them tenderly as his boyfriend is warmly greeted by each of his friends, either through a tight hug or a handshake. He thinks back to the day he met Seungkwan, how incredibly tongue twisted he was. He remembers how he hastily brought up the idea of five dates, only because he didn’t want to lose the best person to come into his life after a series of bad breakups, always resulting in painful heartache. He smiles as he thinks of Jiyeon, arguably the sole reason he has a boyfriend now, who insisted on him FaceTiming her before they left for the party, so she could approve of their outfits and tell them not to drink too much “grown-up apple juice”.

It’s only their fifth date, but Vernon will keep counting.

(And so will Jiyeon).

 

**Author's Note:**

> TA DA !! you have Officially finished what has come out of the Softest part of my heart, congratulations ! thank you so much for reading, i appreciate it with every part of my being !!! i 11/10 recommend you read all the other works in this collection, they are all works of art :)
> 
> lots of hugs and angel kisses for: [ray](https://twitter.com/chocolatechwe), who helped my illiterate self get my act together & [mb](https://twitter.com/vavsxiao) for being my cheerleader.
> 
> let's be buddos on [twitter](https://twitter.com/besitosforjimin) :D


End file.
